prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-24004040-20131228104717/@comment-24004040-20131228211324
It may be beautiful for some too see Ali change in a good way, but that's not how it works in real life. Ali was really messed up before she disappeared and everything that happened to her only increased this ill-thinking and doesn't make it lesser. Bad + Bad isn't going to give good. All was bad before and bad things happened to her, that's not going to change her character 180. And personally is that not PLL for me. Pretty Little Liars revolves around these four girls and how hey are stalked by -A. YES. But ultimately it's about secretive manipulative Alison DiLaurentis who mysteriously went missing. Everything that happens is related to her. I mean, I'm not going to say what Alison went through isn't worse than what the others went through, because we know way to less about what Ali did why she was away and being buried alive is really something BIG in relation to the happenings of the other girls. BUT we know that Alison was healthy enough to visit the girls and come on, the way she talked to them wasn't really good new Alison, it was still the same bitchy person. You could see how she talked with the girls that it was still the same behaviour since before she was gone. That playful secretive side we see for example when they are lying on the beach, it's totally the same. That's not changing. Therefore everything happening in the Sneak Peaks seems so unusual too me. Alison ALWAYS seems totally frightened and not how she presented herself to the Liars in their "dreams". That just doesn't make sense. PLL really ultimately revolves around the happenings of a beautiful mysterious bitch named Alison and making her good in he end is not only complicating the show. Bringing Mona back from Radley and make her function again was a good thing because Mona still was BAD and she didn't try to REALLY connect with the Liars again. With Alison it's different. Bringing someone back from dead who (at least in the show) everyone hated, it's not going to work. should she just return to school and function herself as the leader of the Liars again? Even if Ali is good, she's going to change too her old character traits back once she is a part of the group again. What Alison went through is still different from what the other Liars went through, they are never really going to really connect again and we already see that besides Emily no one is really into Alison coming back for various reasons. Like Aria said "Why am I not insanely happy?", becuase even though Alison may have be their best friends, they know that if she comes back they ALL are going to change again in a bad way. Without Alison, they are better of. If she's good or not, they are and therefore why not letting her stay bad? That's the whole point? We have four good liars, just let the fifth Liar who always was the center of the show stay excatly what she is: unique. She isn't going to be uniqe once she is all goody. Alison was created as to lead the show and the books as a uniqe character till the end. Making her like the others, what's there to left? besides the fact that alison NEVER is going to really function in Rosewood. It's a small town after all.